The objective of this pre-doctoral and postdoctoral Training Program is to educate a new generation of environmental pathologists to use the tools of cell biology, biochemistry, molecular biology, and systems biology to study basic mechanisms of disease related to environmental exposures. The central focus is an independent laboratory research project to explore the pathogenesis of altered reproductive function, adverse developmental and pregnancy outcomes, the metabolic syndrome, and cancer resulting from exposure to industrial wastes and environmental contaminants including metals, plasticizers, pesticides, particulates, nanomaterials, and PAHs. Support is requested for 6 pre-doctoral trainees enrolled in the Pathobiology Graduate Program at Brown University and for 3 postdoctoral trainees for up to three years. Pre-doctoral trainees will be recruited with majors in biology, chemistry, toxicology or environmental sciences and a commitment to basic research on mechanisms of disease and environmental health. Postdoctoral trainees may hold doctoral degrees in a basic science discipline, pathology, or toxicology. All trainees are required to learn the basic mechanisms and morphologic manifestations of human disease. Training is also provided in molecular pathology, imaging, environmental toxicology, signal transduction, carcinogenesis, and biostatistics. All trainees will be instructed in the responsible conduct of research and will have the opportunity to develop their communication and teaching skills at the Sheridan Center for Teaching and Learning at Brown University. Didactic courses are supplemented by weekly research seminars, student journal clubs, career development and grantsmanship workshops, and annual retreats. Opportunities are provided for clinical and translational research collaborations at Rhode Island Hospital and Women & Infants' Hospital, as well as field work and community outreach at existing industrial waste sites and Brownfields in Rhode Island. The 14 faculty have active, well-funded research programs supported by 27 active research grants, 3 training grants, 2 COBRE grants, an NIEHS P42 Superfund Research Grant, a P20 Formative Center Grant, and a pilot project from the National Children's Study. Trainees have access to modern research facilities equipped for quantitative imaging, laser capture microdissection, genomics and proteomics, flow cytometry, transgenic animals, and human tissue and specimen banks. These trainees will be prepared to apply their basic research expertise to the definition, analysis, and solution of complex environmental health problems working together with experts in epidemiology, toxicology, public health, and government regulatory agencies.